Praxian Waltz
by BooLoo2
Summary: Prowl's finally out of stasis, and unfortunately Jazz is starting to remember certain aspects of Prowl's personality that leaves much to be desired- but also some he never knew existed. Squeal to 'Praxian Lullaby'.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Summary:** Prowl's finally out of stasis, and unfortunately Jazz is starting to remember certain aspects of Prowl's personality that leaves much to be desired- but also some he never knew existed. Squeal to 'Praxian Lullaby'.

**AN:** Due to popular demand, a sequel to 'Praxian Lullaby' has come into being. Hope it meets the expectations the first has set upon it. Also, thank you **Searece** for the correction in grammar. If anyone sees anything that doesn't make sense or is grammatically incorrect, please feel free to tell me. I will not snap at you, promise. :)

* * *

**Praxian Waltz**

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who's finally decided ta join da functionin',

Jus' so ya know, most those transmissions were made unda' duress. So ya may discard 'em. Glad ya back anyway though.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Perhaps, but it stands to reason that though you were under duress, you, as a special ops agent, are trained to handle such situations. Therefore, your point is moot. Now finish your datawork or I will simply seek Bluestreak's company for the off shift. Also, I never delete any of my transmissions. It is highly inefficient for a bot whose function is to store and analyze data.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Come on Prowler, show some mercy. Do ya get off on meh discomfort?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

No. That would be highly malicious of me and as an Autobot officer it is my duty to set an example to the troops. However, I confess to some satisfaction that you are not as unaffected by my presence as you seem.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ah knew it. Ya get off on makin' other bots jumpy.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

I am programmed to follow strict social hierarchy. As second in command of a military faction, my rank demands such caution from my subordinates.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Sadist.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Bluestreak's contacting me now.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da sadist workin' next door,

Finished meh work. Even double checked ta make sure all meh grammar was correct- for yer sensibilities ah assure ya. Hope yer happy.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

While I am not necessarily happy that you expect me to be as such for doing your basic duties as the Autobots' third in command, I am admittedly pleased by your promptness.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Admit it, yer happy ta be seein' meh soon.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I am. Few voices have ever sounded as symphonic as yours and I have always looked forward to hearing you speak.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Did ya jus' hit on meh?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I did not, as you say, 'hit on you'. To express further interest in pursuing a relationship with you would be unproductive and strenuous given the mutual attraction we have acknowledged prior. I merely wished to express that I find your voice pleasant so that you may indulge me.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Strenuous, he says. Ya really know how ta charm a bot don't ya?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I would not know. You are the first bot I've ever wished to be close to.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Prowl- wow, ah-

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

If you do not wish to further engage in conversation with me, I have three more inventory reports to complete before the off shift. So it would be most appreciated if you'd disconnect our transmission comm.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who says da sweetest an' most irritating things,

Ya are impossible, ya know that? Talk 'bout backhanded complements. Yer jus' da master at those aren't ya?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Backhanded? You insinuate that I purposely try to insult you. I have merely spoken my mind as honestly and clearly as possible. I have been told it is something healthy couples do.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Primus! Ya been askin' for advice?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Yes. Wheeljack and Ratchet have been most informative on the matter.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ya been askin' them? Those two are da mos' dysfunctional couple ah've eva' met!

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

As I seem to recall, it took me almost off-lining- and may I add, due to your dislike of me- for you to finally realize your own feelings. If I am correct in my observations of these matters, most bots realize their feelings before they nearly allow their significant other to off-line. On those grounds, it is safe to assume that we are not in a normally functioning relationship.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Fair point. Doesn't change da fact that yer a right aft though.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

As I have been told many times. However, I have finished my last inventory report and am preparing to leave for the rec room. I confess to being unusually keen to see you of late. Your presence has a rather soothing effect on me and I look forward to being in your company again.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Fraggit Prowl. Stop sayin' things like that when ah'm tryin' ta make a point!

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I am being honest. Ratchet has expressed to me the importance of honesty in any relationship. I'm leaving my office now.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Primus! Ah'm startin' ta remember why ah disliked ya so much before. Social etiquette, Prowler. There's such a thin' as bein' too forthright.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

The inefficiency of communication you speak of simultaneously intrigues and horrifies me. Let us not speak of it again.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Hopeless.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot without a sparkin' circuit of social grace,

Prowler, ya scarin' da troops. Why not try smilin'?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

As their superior officer, it is my duty to install such attentiveness to my presence in the event an emergency ever commands promptness of action even in a setting such as this.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

An' ah repeat: sadist. It's da rec-room Prowler. Try ta loosin' up a bit. Ya might jus' find ya like it.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Doubtful. The last time I indulged such laxities, Praxus fell.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

For da love 'a- come with meh.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot with a soft spot da size of a rust particle,

Slag, Prowl. Ya spare no details when yer tryin' ta explain battle tactics, do ya?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

My main function is as a tactician, so I am programmed to recognize that missing any detail could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Furthermore, the fall of Praxus was the first significant battle I had ever been unprepared for- as well as a personal grief to me- so I have invested many cycles into its analysis.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ah think that's da closest ah've eva' heard ya confess ta bein' pained by da fall of Praxus. Mos' da troops jus' assumed ya didn't feel anythin' 'bout it- other than da flippin' ya desk an' bitchin' 'bout intelligence's incompetence.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Understandable. I prefer to grieve alone, and therefore remained in my quarters for the better part of my mourning. For the troops to witness such weakness from their superior would have been highly unsightly for someone of my rank.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Hardaft.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

As I have been called many times.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who needs ta lightin' up,

Talkin' ta da troops 'bout somethin' other than their duties won't deactivate ya. Ya should try it sometime.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

There would be little point to it, for even if I did have a desire to speak with others of the crew, I would have nothing of significance to say. It would ultimately be a waste of time and a potential weakness to be exploited.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

It's not 'bout havin' anythin' important ta say, Prowler. It's 'bout connectin' ta da troops an' showin' 'em yer jus' as much a part of this crew as 'em.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Would it make you happy, if I tried to connect with the crew in such a way?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Yeah. It would.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Then so be it.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ah knew ya had it in ya, Prowler.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Did ya jus' smile!?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Is that not what you suggested I try in the presence of the troops to lessen tensions?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ya actually took meh advice? So soon? It's only been a few orns. Ah thought it'd take longer for ya ta start showin' any signs of improvement.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Yes, this is true in most cases. However, I thought that by taking your advice and making myself more approachable as you suggested, you would be more inclined to smile as well. Those moments have always been my most treasured memories of you, even if they were not directed at me. I wish to see it again, if you would indulge me. Moreover, to put off any task is inefficient at best and fatal at worst. I endeavor never to put off what can be done immediately.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who's as unintentionally charmin' as he is an aft,

Yer impossible, absolutely impossible. Five deca-cycles a' socializin' an' ya've been voted third mos' handsome bot on da _Ark_. Wat da frag, mech?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

You placed second, so I do not understand your irritation at me.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Fraggit, Prowl. Jus' a few deca-cycles ago more than half da Ark thought ya lil' more than a high-functionin' drone, an' now that yer smilin' a bit an' speakin' 'bout somethin' other than tactics, half da crew wants ta jump yer platin'!

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

That is a gross overestimation, Jazz.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot whose smile crushed a thousand sparks,

Ah'm bored. Let's go for a drive.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I will endeavor to do so with you at a later date, but for now Mirage has secured the evening with me and it would be improper to cancel without prior warning.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Bored.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who makes meh energon boil in jealousy,

If one more bot gives ya da once over, ah will not be held accountable for meh actions.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Such observations of a commanding officer's person- while not at strict adherence to protocol and often times highly uncomfortable- is not a break in regulation either. Therefore, it would be seen as act of malicious intent on our parts should we act on such feelings without falsifiable evidence of improper conduct. We must learn to endure.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

We?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I confess to having been improperly curt with Blaster on occasion.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Since we're bein' so blatant 'bout our feelin's here, ah confess that ah found yer confession jus' now hot as all frag.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Despite myself, I too find great desirability in your possessive behavior of my person. I am rather disturbed.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

So am ah.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who's totally inta meh,

Have ya been checkin' out meh aft there, Prowler? Ah'm flattered ta know that some aspects of meh seem ta meet yer expectations.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

It is indeed a nice aft. The symmetrical nature of its design has drawn my attention on more than one occasion.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

A bit too straightforward Prowl.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Honesty, Jazz. Honesty is an essential part of any healthy relationship.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

There's honest, there's forthright, an' then there's Prowl. Congratulations Prowler, ya jus' achieved yer own level of frank.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Party in da rec-room. Make sure ya wear yer mos' durable armor Prowler, 'cause ah'm gonna dance with ya till Cybertron itself starts shakin' at the seams.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

After my deskwork is complete for the shift I will accompany you, but I've no intention of dancing in such a fashion.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Killjoy. Oh well, see ya there.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who can only be described as gorgeous,

Is that new polish yer wearin'? It looks good on ya, an' ah'm not jus' sayin' that ta flirt. Ah might jus' have ta beat da twins off ya if they catch sight of 'em wings glistenin' da way they are.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

I'm glad some aspects of me seems to meet your expectations.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Meets an' exceeds, Prowler, jus' like ya always do. Always.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

What're we doin' out here, Prowler. Plannin' ta propose ta me?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

At a later date, perhaps, but no, I wish to try something with you away from prying optics.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Really? An' wat would that be?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Put your left hand on my shoulder and your other in mine.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Like this?

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Yes, like that. The organics call it The Waltz and I've been told it's a formal, but intimate, dance performed between couples wishing to come closer together. I must apologize beforehand for my awkwardness in these matters. I have never danced before and hope you will indulge me this moment.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Hey, Prowler. Lean down a bit, will ya.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

**AN:** Daw! If you're wondering what happened at the end, just remember all those cliché romance novels when the dancing duo look into each other's eyes and are overcome with passion. ;)

**Please review…**


End file.
